Voodoo doll
Definition The Voodoo Doll is the third weapon received in the game and first voodoo object. A voodoo doll is attuned to either a friend or foe by touching it to the target(s). A voodoo doll is not prohibited by the Pirate's Code. Obtaining the Doll At Notoriety Level 5, the pirate receives a quest to visit Tia Dalma on Cuba. They will be required to perform quests to find the components of the doll, then to power it up. Other, more powerful dolls, can be purchased from a Gypsy - once the pirate reaches higher skill levels. Use To use the doll, you must first attune a target. Attuning means to basically touch them with it like you would with a sword. Either press CTRL or click the left-mouse button. It doesn't hurt them but it makes them one with the voodoo doll. A swirl of purple or green will surround your attuned targets. The attuned targets and their health levels will also appear on the right. Attunement can be broken if get too far from the target, hit by certain attacks, or by putting the doll away. The advantage of the doll lies in the fact that a pirate can attune, then move away from the target to avoid attacks. Voodoo effects will be spread among targets. Healing only affect allies, and harmful hexes only affect enemies. Each use of the doll, harm or heal, will provide Reputation for the pirate. Once reputation reaches the maximum for the pirates doll skill level, they receive a Skill Point, which can purchase new abilities or increase the abilities they have. Types of Doll Straw Doll A mystical doll said to be able to bind to the spirit of anything it touches. *Needed for Unlock: Notoriety - Level 5 (Quest: Tia Dalma - Cuba) Cloth Doll A powerful doll able to bind to the spirits of the living and the dead. It has +2 damage per hit. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 5 *Cost: 300 coins (Gypsy) Silk Doll An elaborate oriental doll said to be able to strongly bind to the spirit of the others. It has +4 damage per hit. *Needed for Unlock: Doll Skill - Level 10 *Cost: 1200 coins (Gypsy) :Note - When using an attack, Tia Dalma's face appears on the doll for a second Pirate Doll You can obtain this doll by completing a quest to release a spirit from a shard of a relic of Tia Dalma's. It has +6 damage per hit. *Needed for Unlock: Doll Skill - Level 20 Taboo Doll You can obtain this doll by completing quests for Roland Raggart on Padres Del Fuego. It has +8 damage per hit. *Needed for Unlock: Doll Skill - Level 20 Doll Skills Hex Skills Attune Doll Description: Higher ranks allow for more simultaneous attunes on friends or enemies. One more unit per rank--the maximum is attuning to 5 friends or enemies. You can attune to both categories at the same time. *Needed for Unlock: Doll Skill Level 1 Poke Description: The pirate 'pokes' the voodoo doll with a needle and inflicts damage on the enemy as if you were to poke them. Poke is the most basic skill and you automatically have it when you first obtain your voodoo doll. It does the least damage, but also recharges the quickest. Upgrades do more damage. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 1 *Voodoo used: 5 points ;Damage: :Rank 1: 55-110 :Rank 3: 83-165 :Rank 4: 90-180 :Rank 5: 104-208 Swarm Description: A swarm of locusts will appear and attack the target. This is a very effective attack. Upgrades do more damage. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 1 *Voodoo used: 20 points ;Damage: :Rank 1: :Rank 2: 102-212 :Rank 3: 128-255 :Rank 4: 149-297 Heal Description: This skill can only be used on another player. Once you attune them you can monitor their health from a distance and heal them slightly. Upgrades increase the amount of health restored. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 4 *Voodoo used: 15 points ;Health Restored: Curse Description: Curses your enemy so they suffer an additional 30% damage. Upgrades prolong the effect. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 6 *Voodoo used: 30 points Scorch Description: Sets an enemy aflame. Upgrades increase the amount of damage. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 8 *Voodoo used: 35 points Cure Description: Restore more hit points than Heal and also remove any debuffs from your target. Upgrades increase the amount of health restored. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 12 *Voodoo used: 40 points Grave Shackles Description: Chains wrap around your target and prevent it from moving. Upgrades increase the amount time held. *Unlock at Doll Skill Level 17 *Voodoo used: 50 points Life Drain Description: Rips health and voodoo from an enemy and replenishes yours. Upgrades increase the amount of health and voodoo drained. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 20 *Voodoo used: 100 points ''Passive Skills'' These skills automatically effect the pirate. Focus Description: Increases total voodoo power. Upgrades adds more. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 10 Spirit Ward Description: Protects the pirate from voodoo attacks. Upgrades increase the chance of stopping voodoo attacks. *Unlocks at Doll Skill Level 14 Category:Weapons